From Beyond The Grave
by FireFly92
Summary: When all seems hopeless for Kakashi's heart, a man from his past mysteriously returns From Beyond The Grave... Will their love spark or will both of them be left our in the dark...? KakashixObito MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

_From Beyond The Grave..._

**A KakashixObito Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Kyuubi-vs-Shukaku and I don't own Naruto or any other characters from the show. I WISH I owned Obito and Im sure Kiyo-chan wishes she owned Kakashi... But oh well...**_

The 24 year old man glanced up at the gates in front of him. It's been 10 years... 10 years since he died... How could he face them again...? How could he face _Him_... Easy... He couldn't... That's why he prolonged the trip here. He bit his lip, his black right eye shining and his left eye was covered with bandages. He gulped and walked forward, his orange goggles hanging around his neck and his Clan symbol faded on his back from years of wear and tear...

The masked twenty four year old stood silently in front the Memorial Stone, just like he had every day for the last ten years. He was relaying his many faults and regrets to the one person that would never hear them again, and mourning his comrade and best friend.

'_My fault...'_

'_My fault...'_

The 24 year old man entered the village, in awe at how it changed so much. He let out the deep breath he had been holding. He headed for the Hokage's Tower; planning on getting information. He was frightened. The one thing kept replaying in his mind... Over and over and over again...

'_He will never want me..._'

Kakashi finally forced himself to leave, suddenly recalling that he had a scroll to give to the Hokage. He walked through the village, making sure no one could see him in his pained state of mind. The one thought he always tried to ignore but never could ran rampant through his mind.

'_He never wanted me..._'

'_He never wanted me..._'

The man finally made his way to the Hokage's tower about an hour after arrival at the village. He gulped and knocked on the door; hearing two voices inside...

(**Narifreak's A/N: AnimeGeek92: ****wow; we got two emos running around...****)**

"Here you go, Hokage-sama." said Kakashi, handing a closed scroll to the elderly ma. He turned to leave when Sarutobi's voice rang out.

"Kakashi." the man faced him, his one visible eye emotionless. "You need to stop grieving. It is not your fault he died."

The man knocked again, frightened. What would they say? The village changed so much... Did anybody even remember him...?

Kakashi did not reply, but turned to leave the old man to his visitor. He opened the door to let the thankfully patient person in and...

...fell to the floor in a dead faint.

The man at the door let out a shocked yell as the other fell. He quickly caught the man. He glanced up at the Hokage, completely shocked and confused. He glanced down at the unconscious man and his eyes widened in recognition...

"_Kashi..._" He whispered.

_'I'm dreaming.' _thought Kakashi, keeping his eyes firmly closed. _' I'm dreaming or I'm crazy, and I don't care because in this dream Obito is alive and I don't ever want to wake up.'_

But wake up he did, and to his joy he wasn't crazy. Kakashi was sitting in a chair in front of the Sandaime's desk, with the somehow-not-dead Obito uchiha staring at him concernadly with his one eye. The Hokage was staring back and forth between the shocked man and the man who was thought to be dead.

" O...bi..to?"

The man, Obito, stared worriedly at his old friend. When Kakashi spoke to him, he could have just melted. He wanted to be there with him. All those times, sitting on the KIA memorial, listening to Kakashi talk... He loved it... Now, he was back and Kakashi really was talking to him...

'_Kakashi... I've waited so long to speak to you... But now that I can... I don't know what to say..._' Obito thought.

"Kakashi... Are you alright...?" Obito asked his friend with concern.

" You...are you... are you real?" he asked worriedly, fearing it wasn't. Kakashi was feeling things he hadn't allowed himself to feel in years, things like hope and love. Maybe now Obito would get a chance to hear him say all the things he had told his grave.

Obito nodded, his right eye showing all the concern he held for Kakashi. All the times listening to the stories about Kakashi's team... He just wanted to make sure Kakashi never got hurt again...

"I am real Kakashi...' Obito said softly. Obito glanced at the Hokage. "I don't know how, or why... But I am..."

" I..." and Kakashi asked the question he had wanted to ask for ten years. " Do you hate me for it? For letting you...d-die?"

Obito frowned. He knew this much of Kakashi's private life from the times he sat on the stone.

"Why would I hate you for listening to me...? I told you to go with Rin... I meant it..." Obito said.

'_Why would I ever hate you...? You're everything I dreamt of as the perfect person..._' He added the last part in his mind. He wouldn't ever let Kakashi know that though...

"It was my fault..should have listened to you...my fault." mumbled Kakashi, thinking about when he had abandoned Rin.

'_You were always a better person than I. You are perfect._'

"It isn't your fault Kakashi..." Obito frowned. "Don't you dare ever think that it was! because it wasn't!" Obito said, tears entering his right eye. He let them fall, not caring anymore. He was always a crybaby. He didn't care anymore if others saw it.

'_Why...? why are you blaming yourself Kakashi...? If anything... It was my fault... We could've gone back for Rin after we did the mission... It's all my fault... Not yours..._'

**(Kyuubi-vs-Shukaku's A/N: Ardella777dauph: you're right; we do have 2 little emos running around lol)**

Kakashi, without thinking about it, grasped his friend's hand tightly.

"It's okay." he said. Then he stood, brining the other man to his feet as well.

"We are leaving, Hokage-sama, to go somewhere private and talk." Kakashi said firmly, his tone indicating it wasn't up for discussion. He dragged the still quietly crying Obito with him out the door and to the Memorial Stone.

Obito followed his friend, blushing at the contact, but he forced it away. He was still crying silently, but he couldn't stop. He followed Kakashi to the Memorial Stone.

"K-Kashi..." He said softly, trying to not start crying harshly.

Kakashi walked forward quickly, his thankfully hidden cheeks turning bright red but he forced it away.

"I want to talk to you, Obi." he said, sitting cross legged on the ground. "I want to know everything about you, and I want you to know everything about me."

Obito kept crying softly, and couldn't resist anymore. He hugged Kakashi tightly, his crying getting a bit harsher.

"K-Kashi... I-I'm s-sorry..." He kept crying over and over again.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around his sobbing friend.

"What on earth are you sorry for? _I _abandoned _you._" he replied. There were tears trickling down his good eyes, Obito's gift hidden underneath his headband.

Obito kept sobbing, clinging tightly to his friend. He didn't want Kakashi to think he abandoned him...

"Y-you d-d-didnt a-abandoned m-me...! I-I s-should've l-listened t-to y-you! I-If w-we w-w-went b-back f-for R-Rin a-after w-we d-did th-the m-mission t-then t-things w-wouldn't h-have h-happened!" He sobbed, his right eye still pouring out tears.

Kakashi put his hands on Obito's shoulders and said, firmly,

"If you had listened to _me, _Rin would have died then. I would probably have died then. Sensei may have died then as well." Obito raised his head. Kakashi continued, "You saved all three of us that day, you know."

Obito sniffled, drying his right eye as he stared up at Kakashi. He lowered his head and hugged Kakashi, upset. He knew, either way, his sacrifice did nothing. He clung to Kakashi for dear life as he said,

"Yeah... But either way... They died in the end..."

"My fault. My fault, Rin fell off the cliff. My fault, sensei was alone fighting the demon.(1) My fault. You are not to be blamed, Obi-chan." Kakashi was horrified; how the hell had he let that slip? Better talk his way out of this, and fast!

"I..I mean...er..." so much for that...

Obito looked up at Kakashi, still crying. He wiped away Kakashi's tears, his eye shining with concern,

"Not your fault... Sensei was the only one who could stop the demon... Rin slipped... It's not your fault Kashi-kun..." Obito wrapped his arms around Kakashi again and hugged him, burying his face into Kakashi's shoulder.

"Please don't blame yourself... I can't stand to see it..."

Kakashi laughed, a laugh that was more sob than laugh.

"Fine. Neither one of us are to blame. And we are both stupid, stupid people who want everything bad that happens to be their fault, okay?"

It was too much for him. He had not thought the man he was holding was alive twenty four hours ago, and now the two of them were blaming themselves for the deaths of the people they loved the most. He would be lucky if he retained his sanity through the day.

Obito laughed the same kind of laugh and nodded, head still on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Okay... We're both stupid, stupid people... A crybaby idiot and a serious idiot... Okay...?"

He never thought he'd be in this position before. Just sitting here... In Kakashi's arms... He didn't want the moment to end... Unfortunately, all good things ended... This one ended by a blonde, a pinked haired girl and an emo... Uchiha?!

'_Oh shit...!_'

Kakashi's eye gave a slight twitch. Oh, _some _bratty Genins were _so _getting a Million Years of Death.

"S-sensei?" squeled Sakura, her inner fangirl going into overload.

"Obito-san?" asked Sasuke breathlessly, eyes wide.

"What the hell?" asked Naruto, extremely confused. But then again, everything except ramen confuses poor Naruto. But I digress.

Kakashi sighed and just tightened his grip on his friend.

Obito looked up at Sasuke. He smiled weakly, drying his right eye again. He really didn't want to see any Uchiha members until much much later, meaning bway/b after his time with Kakashi, but oh well...

"Hey little brother..." He muttered. He knew Sasuke wasn't really his brother, but it was close enough...

"Brother?!" Naruto exclaimed, eyes wide. What the hell?!

Kakashi wanted to try to break a tree by running into it really, really hard. Those damn kids had the _worst _timing of anyone he had ever met.

"You...you are supposed to be dead." said the younger Uchiha, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Obito sighed. He had a mutual feeling as Kakashi, but he fought the urge... Those kids had rather poor timing...

"But I'm not. I don't know how, or why, but I'm alive... I woke up in a forest in Tea Country a few weeks ago..." The older Uchiha replied, squirming his way out of Kakashi's hold. "If you wish for proof, here."

Obito unwrapped his bandages that covered his left eye. When the bandages fell to the ground, the kids and Kakashi were staring at an empty socket with tears starting to fall out of it.

"Ewwww! Gross!" Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Sakura glared, but she couldn't help but shudder in disgust.

Sasuke looked morbidly interested, a fact which caused Kakashi to shiver.

" Did you really have to do that?" he asked the other man.

Obito shrugged and went to put the dirty bandages back on. He didn't like the fact he had no eye in his left socket; but he was alright with it since he gave his Sharingan to Kakashi.

"Sorry..." He murmured, a bit embarrassed that Kakashi and three children saw his weakness.

Sakura, who even though she had not yet discovered her dream to be a medic, was on full nurse mode immediatly.

"Obito-san, you should get those bandages changed. And yourself checked over at the hospital."

Kakashi's eye widened; he didn't want his ..._his?..._Obito to leave him after he only just got him back!

Obito blinked at her. He knew he should get his bandages changed, but he didn't care. He had these bandages for the past few weeks since he came back.

"I'm alright. I've had these bandages for a while. I'm fine. I don't need to go to the hospital... I went to one in Tea Country..." He lied smoothly. He was glad for his history of lying whenever he was late to training all those years ago... They certainly payed off...

--End Chapter One

Kyuubi-vs-Shukaku and I don't know how Rin died, so we made it up...! Plus, Kakashi has to be feeling SOME guilt from what happened to the Fourth Hokage; his Sensei. So, that explains that.

Second chapter coming soon cause, whenever Kyuubi-vs-Shukaku and I start the rp up again, it's the beginning of the chapter. When we end it for the night, it's the end of the chapter.

So, yes, things might get confusing. But her and I agreed it's easier to do it that way.

And we're doing this in Para Rp mode, so I'm coping and pasting and making the correct changes and all.

NOTE: We agreed on the title! )

And her and I got an agreement... I play well as Obito; not as Kakashi...

She plays well as Kakashi; not as Obito...

So anything in Obi's POV is my posts, anything in Kakashi's POV is Kiyo-chan. If you can understand any of this; Kiyo-chan and I will mention you in this fic, maybe. Or you'll just get cookies. XD

Please review and no flames! Cause this is totally coming from our rp... DIRECTLY from it... XD And tell Kiyo-chan what you think of it or else I'll kick yer aft!

NOTE: My friend from Deviantart and I are rping this out... P


	2. Chapter 2

iFrom the Grave.../i

A KakaObi Story...

Disclaimer: See previous chapter cause I'm lazy...

* * *

Kakashi, being Kakashi, could tell that Obito was lying. he narrowed his eye but said nothing.

"Team, I have an assignment for you today." he said.

"What is it?" asked Naruto enthusiastically. Obito smirked; he knew what was happening.

"Your mission is..." started Kakashi dramatically, " to stay out of my sight for the rest of the day."

Obito snickered, enjoying the look on Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's faces.

"That's a lame mission!" Naruto said, "And you're only telling us this so you can make out with Sasuke's relative!"

At that, Obito blushed furiously, looking down, not wanting to look up. Why had that brat said that?! Of all freaking things!

And suddenly Kakashi was gone. Obito pouted at the loss, then snickered when he saw the offending kid with a kunai at his neck, looking like he was about to crap himself.

"Ever." said Kakashi slowly, not removing the blade. "Say. Anything like that again, ever make him look at the ground like that again, I will kill you."

Obito stared, confused as to why Kakashi was being that protective of him. So the kid said something silly. Kids do that...

"Kakashi... Let him go. He's a child. They say silly things like that..." Obito said, "It's not like it matters..."

Sasuke was interesting at this point. Why would Kakashi do that to Naruto over a stupid comment? Unless... Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi obediantly pocketed the knife but continued to glare at the pale kitsune boy. Said boy immediatly yelped and ran for his puny little life.

He mentally berated himself; was it so blatantly obvious he loved Obito? And he had said, 'It's not like it matters...' Kakashi felt his heart crack; Obito probably thought him vile. Or a perv, crushing on his best friend...

Sasuke smirked and dragged Sakura off after Naruto; plotting something in his mind.

Obito thought nothing of the sort. He was glad Kakashi was willing to do that for him. Even if it was a little rash for that small comment. He looked up at Kakashi and smiled.

"Thanks..."

Kakashi started, lost in his own musings.

"What? You're welcome. It was nothing, I shouldn't have been so rash...damnit." he rambled.

Obito smiled and stood up. He walked over and hugged Kakashi again. He enjoyed this. Probably way too much. What if Kakashi thought...? No... Maybe he's pushing it with the hugs... He backed away some, but kept his smile up.

"No, really. You didn't have to do that for me..."

Kakashi mentally pouted when Obito's warm hug ended far too soon.

"Yeah, I did."

Obito licked his lips. He had to do this now... It was either now or never... He looked up at Kakashi.

"I have to tell you something..." He said softly, his eye showing his confusion and pleading and sorrow...

"Yes?" asked Kakashi slowly, seeing a gleam in Obito's dark eye that had never been there before.

Obito let the fearful tears fall. He took his shuddering breath as he mustered up the courage to tell his best friend his secret.

"Kakashi Hatake... I..." Obito took another breath and closed his eye. He felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter restlessly as he tried to say it.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked softly, hoping Obito was saying what he wanted him to say. Praying, that maybe there was a small chance Obito loved him too...

"I... I love you Kakashi Hatake... I-I always have..." Obito said, voice shaking as he tried to keep calm. He was praying to any god out there that Kakashi didn't reject him.

Kakashi stood frozen for a moment, not believing what he herad. Then he gathered up his courage and did something he'd wanted to do for years.

Kakashi Hatake pulled down his mask and pressed his lips against Obito's.

Obito's eyes widened in shock as Kakashi kissed him. He slowly melted into the kiss, smiling as he returned it, wrapping his arms around his best friend's neck.

Kakashi's mind was blissfully blank, the only thing he could think of was Obito: Obito's kiss, Obito's taste, Obito's tongue dancing with his own...

Obito's mind was similar until he realized somebody was coming over. He cringed when he heard the shout of "iMy eternal Rival!/i" come into his hearing. He pulled away from Kakashi and shoved his... ilover's?/i... mask back up. Kakashi's face was for him, and him alone.

Kakashi was close to tears. Damn Maito Gai, damn him to each and every hell that existed!

"What is it, Gai?" he asked, spinning around to shield his love from the Sparkly Smile of Doom(1).

Obito sensed Kakashi's distraught and fought a giggle. Sure, he was annoyed too, but Kakashi was cute when he acted like this.

Maito Gai smiled the Sparkly Smile of Doom, having been told by Sasuke of his rival's new love.

"I, Maito Gai, wished to wish you and your new lover the best of luck on your journey of Youth!" Obito started giggling, unable to control it.

Kakashi pulled out his kunai from earlier and placed it at his left temple.

"Stop me Obito; I'm either going to kill myself or the overly-Youthful idiot in Spandex."

Obito's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed Kakashi's wrist, stopping him from doing it.

"Kakashi stop it!" Obito pleaded, not wanting to lose his best friend again, whether or not it was he or Kakashi that died.

Obito glared very poisonous kunais at Gai, actually frightening the 'iOverly-Youthful Idiot in Spandex/i'(2), as Kakashi had put it, and the man left the two alone.

"...I was kidding, you know." said Kakashi slowly, wrapping his arms around Obito. "Thank you for scaring off the evil Green Beast."

Obito giggled again, hugging Kakashi. He buried his face into his lover's chest, what with him being a whole foot shorter...

"I love you..." He murmured, obviously tired from the day's events.

"Love you too, Obi-chan." replied Kakashi fondly, hugging his lover closely. Then, surprising the hell out of the tired other man, he lifted Obito up bridal stlye and began walking in the direction of his house.

Obito yelped when Kakashi picked him up. He glared playfully at Kakashi, smiling. He laid his head on Kakashi's shoulder, one hand messing with Kakashi's hair.

"Messing up my beautiful...I mean handsome, manly, rougish hair." growl/whined Kakashi softly, walking into his home and dumping Obito uncerimniously on his bed.

Obito let out an 'oof' as he fell onto the bed.

"It was already messed up..." Obito sighed, smiling as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Come'ere Kashi-kun..."

"It was not! The messy look is all style." pouted the man, obediently joining him.

Obito giggled again and pulled down his lover's mask and kissed him.

Kakashi positioned himself so that he was sitting on Obito's waist and deepened the kiss, shoving his tongue down the other man's throat.

Obito moaned as Kakashi deepened the kiss. He started to undo Kakashi's vest and uniform as he shoved his tongue into Kakashi's mouth; craving more.

Kakashi slipped Obito's shirt off of him and began to lightly caress the other's sides. He broke of the kiss for a moment as he took in the tan skin of his lover, without a freckle or scar marring the smooth flesh.

Obito blushed as Kakashi stared at his shirtless body. He looked away, completely embarrassed by the way Kakashi was looking at him. He didn't dare say anything.

"Beautiful." whispered Kakashi, and captured Obito's lips once again.

Obito blushed more as Kakashi kissed him once more. He smiled into the kiss, responding with all the love he had as he started undoing Kakashi's pants. He couldn't wait any longer; he needed Kakashi iNOW/i.

Kakashi broke off the kiss once again and stripped off his mask and headband, throwing them onto some random part of the floor. Poor Obito was still desperately trying to get the pants off of him.

"Won't work if I'm sitting." he said gruffly, leaping off the bed and stripping off pants and boxers in one go.

Obito stared at his lover's... lower area... in total bliss at the sight. Who knew Kakashi would be bTHAT/b big...? He smirked and took his pants and Boxers off, slowly to just piss Kakashi off.

"Asshole." groaned Kakashi, and then fiercely leapt onto the bed and stripped his lover in one fell swoop.

Obito gave a strangled cry as Kakashi leapt onto him and stripped him. He laughed, kissing Kakashi again, hands roaming his lover's body.

Kakashi kissed Obito's jaw bone, then down his neck and onto his chest, latching on to a taught nipple.  
(Kiyo's AN: Where are my effing tissues? Lolz)

Obito moaned as Kakashi kept kissing him and teasing him. He squeezed Kakashi's shoulders in pleasure.

"K...Kakashi...I... I need you..." He whimpered/moaned.  
(Nari's AN: I dunno! Where are mine?!)

And Kakashi's resolve broke. He lifted Obito's legs up and threw them over his shoulders, sticking three fingers into the dark haired man's mouth.

"Suck."  
(Kiyo's AN: We're about to make the Kleenex company rich as hell, do you know that?)

Obito sucked obediently, hardly able to stand his need much longer. He REALLY wanted Kakashi in him...  
(Nari's AN: Hell yes!)

Once again, Kakashi showed his ability to read Obito's mind and stuck one partially lubricated finger inside of him.

Obito moaned in pleasure as he felt the finger inside him.

"Kakashi...!" He moaned.

Kakashi said nothing but stuck in another finger, making a scissoring motion inside of Obito. Suddenly he hit somewhere that made the other man gasp.

Obito gasped in pleasure as Kakashi hit somewhere. His breathing hitched as he felt very pleased.

Kakashi grinned at the adorable sound Obito had just made and hit the spot a little harder this time, fully intending on hearing the sound again.

Obito gasped again, moaning. He wasn't happy that Kakashi was teasing him, but he was happy that he was doing this with Kakashi.

"Kashi..." He moaned.

"Alright already, just preparing you." muttered Kakashi, positioning himself at the edge of Obito's entrance. "Are you ready, Obi-chan?"

Obito nodded eagerly at Kakashi, wanting Kakashi inside him. He REALLY wanted this... Needed it...

"Okay." and Kakashi sheathed himself slowly into Obito, catching him in a kiss and swallowing his screams of pain and pleasure.

Obito screamed in pain as pleasure as Kakashi kissed him. He loved every second that Kakashi was in him. He squeezed real hard on his lovers shoulder, his nails digging into Kakashi's skin.

(Nari's AN: I SERIOUSLY just got a nose bleed... and it aint even at the best part... o/o)

(Kiyo's AN: Dude...me too. #/#)  
Kakashi waited for Obito to adjust to the intrusion and slowly began moving in and out, gathering speed until he pulled himself almost out and slammed into his lover with such a force he was lifted bodily off the bed.

The entire time Obito was moaning and screaming Kakashi's name and begging him to go faster and harder.

"Kakashi...!!" He screamed as he neared release.

"O-bi-to..!!" he gasped as the other man tightened around him. He was so, so close...

Obito moaned and kept scratching Kakashi's shoulders.

"Ka-Ka-Shi!!" He screamed as he released, panting and moaning in pleasure.

"i_OBITO!/i"_ screamed Kakashi, coming inside of his lover. He went limp beside of Obito and, panting, pulled him into his embrace.

Obito smiled weakly as he let Kakashi pull him into his embrace. He snuggled close, tired and weak.

"I love you..."

"I love you, too, my Obi-chan." replied Kakashi, resting his head on Obito's shoulder. He fell into the first peaceful sleep he had had in ten years.

Obito smiled, letting his hand weakly mess around with Kakashi's hair.

"My Kaka-kun..." he murmured as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

--End

1: Kyuubi-vs-Shukaku owns the 'Sparkly Smile of Doom' line...

2: Kyuubi-vs-Shukaku owns the 'Overly-Youthful Idiot in Spandex' line as well... XD


End file.
